Cuidate
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: sog fic . Cuidate LODVG. Ray x Mariah. Casualmente nos volvemos a encontrar despues de tanto tiempo capitulo unico


CUIDATE

Artista: La Oreja De Van Gogh  
Album: El Viaje de Copperpot  
Canción: Cuidate

Ray x Mao

Aun soy capaz de recordar la última vez que nos vimos, antes de este día. Ironías de la vida encontrarte a media calle, con tu típico traje, un poco tristón, cabeceando. Tus ojos te brillas y una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro cuando levantaste levemente la cabeza y me reconociste.

-Mariah, ¿Eres tú?- Preguntas sin poder creerlo. Se que he cambiado pero no es para tanto.

Detrás del tiempo me instalé.  
Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré.  
Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción  
son hoy mi premio de consolación.

-¡Pero claro que soy yo!- No podía ocultar mi alegría al volverte a ver. Luego te abracé enfusidamente y tú me correspondiste. Nuestro rencuentro me trae una inmensa alegría.

Y tú, ¿qué has hecho para olvidar?  
¿Qué fue de aquella chica del gorro azul del bar?  
Lo sé, prohibido preguntar...  
... muy bien, seré sincera.

Al anochecer, el siempre de la puerta suena. He preparando unos cuantos panes, originarios de nuestro país y unas cuantas bebidas están en el refrigerador. A parte de eso el repartidor de pizzas ya viene en camino.

Al estar los dos casualmente en Estados Unidos. Tú con tus amigos y yo como estudiante de intercambio.

En ese pequeño departamento de que Lee me está ayudando a pagar durante mi estadía en este país.

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos  
y luego imaginé  
que estabas ahí de pié disimulando  
por mí.

Tranquilo esperas a que te abra la puerta, lo cuál hago gustosa, logro verte rodando lo ojos. Eres igual de de chistoso que cuando éramos niños, sigues siendo aquél que me saca risas con sus divertidos gestos.

Sonrió aun más y me hago a un lado para dejarte pasar.

-Gracias- Me dices con cierto aire falso de superioridad, luego miras, observas mi pequeño departamento. Me agrada ese papel, actitud tan divertida. No has cambiado en nada, eso quiero creer.

Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,  
que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar.  
Llena dos copas de recuerdos de historias  
que tus manos aún tiemblan si me escuchan hablar.

Aún así tomas vuelo y te echas en mi cama, muy conchudamente…

-¡Ray!- te grito, riéndome entre dientes – ¡¡La vas a romper!!-Te reclamos, pero tú sólo te ríes y te acomodas más.

En mi mente se forma una idea muy buena, sonrió con malicia ante mis propios pensamientos, te miro de una forma juguetona y después me lanzo encima de ti. Por lo cual tu sueltas un quejido y después gritas - ¡¡Ahh!!- Me rió mucho más al escuchar tu queja, ahora tú me acompañas entre risas.

Sin ti, nunca podré escuchar  
a La Buena Vida más.  
Volver a reírme de aquel final  
en el que el bueno acaba mal.

Hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Desde que me había mudado hace más de un año a Estados Unidos. Hasta ahora, Sentía un vacío este lugar.

Extrañaba mi hogar. Te extrañaba a ti. Pero ahora que estas aquí, siento que estoy en mi hogar, porque este siempre estará donde estas tú… 

Sin ti ya no regresaré  
al lugar donde te conocí.  
Lo sé, prohibido recordar...  
... muy bien, seré sincera.

-Y bien me, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Te pregunto aun entre risas. Pero pareció que cometí un error. Ya que tú callas inmediatamente, tus ojos se tornan tristes y tu boca se pone firme.

Preocupada te pregunte, ¿que pasaba, tú sólo sonreíste y negaste con la cabeza. Yo te devuelvo la sonrisa entendiendo la indirecta.

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos  
y luego imaginé  
que estabas ahí de pié disimulando  
por mí

Y tú te me quedas mirando tiernamente, acaricias mis cabellos con la misma termina y me empiezas a contar lo "poco" que te ha pasado todo este tiempo.

-Estaré aquí por un mes, en América- Me informas con cierto deje de tristeza en tus palabras. Yo te miro, sonrió y te respondo – No importa.  
Después me levanto de la cama, tomo tu mano y te ayudo a enderezarte. Aun me sonríes como hace rato.

Te parece agradable mi compañía, tanto como yo disfruto de la tuya…

Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,  
que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto  
llorar. Llena dos copas de recuerdos de  
historias que tus manos aún tiemblan  
si me escuchan hablar.

Sonrío mientras tú me sigues hasta llegar a la única ventana de mi departamento, la cual es algo angosta. Me recargo sobre ella.

Mientras tu vez el "paisaje" que se puede presenciar desde lo alto de mi departamento.

-Sabes, la pizza que viene tiene ser gratis. Ya que se paso de los treinta minutos – Te digo mientras miro mi reloj de muñeca. Tú sueltas una pequeña risita, al escuchar mi comentario…

-¡Hay Mariah! – Dices y vuelves a ver, los carros que pasan por ahí. Por un momento los dos nos quedamos callados.

Tú cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien.  
Olvídame, yo te recordaré.  
-Sabes…será muy agradable pasar este mes aquí, si tu estas a mi lado…

Te miro tiernamente, después de haber escuchado tus palabras y no puedo evitar abrazarte. A lo cual tu correspondes.

Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,  
que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto  
llorar.

-_Como cuando éramos niños._

Y llena dos copas,  
Y vamos a bailar tú y yo.

FIN


End file.
